


Hear our hearts speak

by kanzashah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Be gentle, Dance!AU, F/M, M/M, and i love twinyard being brotherly and affectionate, first fic, i dont know whats happening, let my boy SMILE AND LAUGH okayyyy, okay this is the time i add andrew is a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzashah/pseuds/kanzashah
Summary: Andrew owns a club,where he sees a redhead dancing on his choreography.One day he decides to join him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if u want me to continue.  
> The idea won't leave me.Then i just saw some amazing dances and i just couldn't.  
> I can't punctuate shit properly.Sorry English is not my first language.

 

                                                                                                                        **PROLOGUE**

"He is always dancing on my choreography."I tell Aaron on the phone.''Every once a month,or twice, he comes to my club,going straight to the dance floor.''

 

I can almost imagine Aaron waiting,listening.

This was our deal after we found each other.That we will only keep in contact with each other through phone calls.He talks about his life, I talk about mine.I tell him stuff like,how I like this club that I own.  
I started working on some investments,getting a job here and there, my whole teenage.One day, the owner of a club I worked at, "Eden's twilight" ,was about to close the club until I bought it.Guess intelligent workings pay off.

And now it's "Smoke and Twilight" or S&T.Its a nice place.It has booze,music and dancing.All that I love.

The atmosphere is always full of smoke and daydream lights.A pipe dream for any one in search of it.

  
"He comes on as a runner wanting to stay,until he has to go again.He dances like a ravenous beast.Picking and dropping partners.Quick and unsatisfied.Until he leaves them all and starts dancing alone.My choreography, alone."

I wouldn't tell Aaron that but him,dancing,was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.It's hard to admit but the magenta lights of the club,wild smile,free body,auburn hair and black skinny jeans.I wouldn't say it.

_But damn_.

  
"And why aren't you joining him?" Aaron's voice brings me back.I laugh at that,

  
"As if,you are allowed to ask that, Mister-I-see-her-in-library-everyday-and-am-writing-sappy-poetry-in-my-mind-but-I-don't-even-know-her-name."  
"Okay...yeah.Yeah, I get it." Aaron says.I let myself smile again,

''But c'mon, he _is_ dancing _your_ choreography."

  
_Yeah he is._

  
My dance partner,Renee Walker,made some videos of us dancing and uploaded them online on her dancing channel.Her idea totally.

I am mostly a loner,when it comes to dancing, but recently I have found myself interested in a dance style that requires two.Who better than sweet old Renee.

  
She sometimes would record me doing my solo and upload it too on her channel.And now that asshole is dancing the same moves.Sexier.Where I am all sharp as well as swift.He is smooth and slow.Sensual.

A lovely view from the balcony of the VIP second floor,I am standing in.  
_Hmm it would be better if he was next to me._

  
"Okay.I'll make you a deal.I dance with him,in exchange you'll talk to your Omg-her-hair-are-so-brown-and-pretty." I chuckle as he groans.I need to stop doing that.

  
"I do not talk like that.'' he says with excessive stress on ' _do not_ '.I only laugh silently at that.

''I hate you.Officially the worst brother ever.Or twin." I laugh louder at that.He is whining now.

I don't mind him saying that 'he hates me'.Because I know, no matter how are decision to lead separate lives,we do love each other.

  
"So? Deal or No deal?" I ask him.

Its met with silence.I know,he maybe calculating pros and cons.Because I,myself, can't stop imagining the boy dancing against me.He is making my hands and legs itch.It's the sweet itch,that makes me want to pick a song and dance to it.Create,twist and move as I want.

  
"Okay,deal." Aaron almost sighs instead of saying it.Clear and determined.  
"Yeah deal." I say it.Dreamy and excited.

  
****

 


	2. One dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and dance is inspired from this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moi72BOSQoU&index=12&list=LLJhSXLU6V48HNh8YMO3DFXw
> 
> Now, imagine Andreil on this and cry with me.  
> Oh,and yes Andrew is 5'5 and Neil is 5'3.I just wanted Andrew taller.  
> And every time Andrew says,'I wouldn't say it...'  
> imagine him saying something cheesy.Or just fangirling over Neil.

I push people aside,always hating the contact.I don't know why am I going to be dancing with this boy.But he is too... something for me to ignore.And there is my deal with Aaron too.

  
I reach him.My hands almost sweating, it's crazy.I can see his back muscles tight against his shirt.

_Ripped,hmm._

  
Okay,here goes nothing.

  
I move and stand right against him ,close enough to be felt but not touched.Move my hands slowly until they are aligned with his.

 _A request_. _Asking,'One dance?'_

  
I can see him shoot me a side way smile,he hasn't seen me yet. _A challenge._

I can detect it miles away. _Oh, this might get interesting_.

He moves his hand until its touching mine.I smile.And hold his hand ,my fingers making home own their on.And he leans against my body,I bow my head on his shoulder.Until DJ is playing the song I requested.  
I grab his waist,turning him with the bare touch of my fingers until he is looking at me.

  
Good.Now we'll see what you are wort...And then I am eating my words.

  
Blue eyes.Scarred face.Fierce smile.Top buttons of his collared shirt open.Sweat glistening his skin.

  
_Fuck.Holy...._

  
He leans closer apparently gaining his control back first.We are now breaths apart,his smile getting wilder by seconds.Looks like he recognized me.

  
And then I am touching his body,guiding it with my fingers.He recognizes it after first three sequences _.So he knows it_.

Its one of the dances I did with Renee.Until...well until I thought this was not meant for us.Too intimate.

  
I don't know why I am trying it with him,but his body just begs to be lead.And I am just doing the honors.

Leading his next steps.Breaking his recklessness,into tiny stops.Pause.Wait.Until I move you again.A finger up his back and he is moving it.My legs between his,as I get him closer.  
Too close.I should hate it.I don't.All i know is that I have been given an instrument and I will make a fine music out of it until my hands fall off.

  
Lift your shoulder,drop your head.Yes go away, and wait for me to pull you back.He is using the space between our body.Moving his body in waves,like a tease.A move of his own.  
I wouldn't say it.But I can't...

He is better than Renee.Where Renee was soft,he is teasing.Where Renee was harmony.He is well practiced chaos.Until I am breaking the chaos and its just us now.  
He is keeping that small smile on his face.Eyes closed.Satisfied apparently.

  
Whenever I push him away to do a step, as music leads me into creating something new,he is patient keeping the touch through finger tips.It's _absolutely_ crazy.

  
I meet this boy,his body next to mine.Music is our slave and we are moving together that would give 'sex on the dance floor' a new meaning.

It will make old people gasp in shock,mothers would be closing their children's eyes.And he is smiling like he knows it. _A rebel._

  
He is touching but it's not vulgar.He is respecting my boundaries but with a familiarity that would take ages to come around.  
I am breaking his body,bending him.He is plaint ,he follows my touch.Guessing it before I am making it.

  
Unbelievable.The calm over his face.Bright lips hung lose.The flush rising on his cheeks.His hair that he has made a mess of during the dance.  
I wouldn't say but he is...breathtaking to look at.

  
Now the lyrics drop and we let go.To the beat,to the sway of his hips.At this point even I don't know if I am following my choreography or not.It's like we are creating one.Touch, that's our goal.Music gets higher,and somehow we get slower and closer.

  
Pause.Push him a little away.Watch in trance as he does his own thing.Until I am pulling him back and in my arms.And repeat.

  
The songs ends.Wow that was quick.

  
We don't move away.Please don't move away.

  
We are standing inches apart,every part of our body touching.Breathing in and out.

Its like the moment where you are not thinking of leaning in or out,but are perfectly okay where you are.

Inches apart.Breathing in and out.

  
I am running my fingers through his hair and he is caressing my cheek.Eyes closed.Foreheads touching.

Inches apart.Breathing in and out.

  
Until I feel something vibrate against my thigh,my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.His phone,I guess.

I open my eyes and look at him.A smile makes his way on his lips.And I try memorizing it all.

Inches apart.Breathing in,just to tear apart.

  
My breathing tangled and a struggle.He slowly opens his eyes.His nimble fingers moving down from my cheek to my lips to my chin.

_He wouldn't,would he?_

  
His phone stopped vibrating,a small observation already in the air.Savoring last moments because now he is moving away.

A shiver runs across my body,almost moving forward to regain body heat.Until I get it in control.And stay,silently urging him to stay too.

_Stay._

But he is moving away,until he stops and looks my way.Just to flashing that toothy smile of his. _A promise._

  
We were inches apart.And now I am getting my breath under control.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?  
> I suck at writing stories,I am good at writing clipped short poetic rants.  
> whatever that is.^
> 
> Comment and Kudos please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but will post another soon.(stay tuned?)

''Katelyn,'' Aaron says,''Her name is Katelyn.''

  
I think he is smiling.It makes me happy.It's weird,this brotherly bond.  
''She is majoring in Medicine,and yes I already internally screamed on that fact.Her smile is so pretty, Andrew,you wouldn't believe it.''  
  
I hear him gush about it.It's nice to hear him,making a fool out of himself.I let him talk for another half an hour,him telling me about his encounter in detail with my occasional comments to keep him talking.It worked until,  
''So what about your half of the deal?''

  
_Oh,Kill me_.

''Did you dance with him?''

  
''Yes.'' I reply,twirling the unlit cigarette in my hand.

  
''And... Andrew?'' Aaron urges me on.I can hear impatience in his voice.  
''And what,Aaron?'' I mimic him.

  
''Okay make me spell it out for you.So how was the dance? What's his name? Did you like him?''

  
I don't why I am so hesitant about telling Aaron anything.Its only that I didn't imagine,that boy making such big of an impression,or any impression.I sigh and answer Aaron anyways.  
''Dance was....'' I try but end up sighing in the end.I can''t explain the dance.How can anyone explain touch,music and intimacy shared like a secret .Thankfully I didn't have to.

  
''So it was that good ,huh?'' Aaron never fully understood the language of dance but he knew what it meant to me.Which gave me a push to share more.He is my brother after all.  
''Yes,it was that good.'' I clear my throat,as a realize how raspy my voice was.''And he left before,I could ask his name.'' I answer his second question.Not daring think about the third one.

  
''What do you mean left?'' he voice inquisitive.  
''Well,it means he left.His phone rang,and...'' I pause,lighting myself a cigarette.''and he left.''

  
''What is he? Cinderella?'' he asks incredulously.And I laugh in response almost choking on smoke.

''Yeah that's what he is.'' I humor him.  
''Oh c'mon .Tell me already,'' he urges.

''Did you see him again?''

  
''Yeah.Yeah,I did,'' I reply.

  
He came back again,earlier than he would before.But it was different this time.When he first entered he kept looking here and there.He was never like that,he knew what he came for the moment he stepped inside S&T.His dancing was more agitated.Hating his partners more and more.

  
He gave up quicker.Left soon.Came back hungrier next time.

  
Some twisted part of me liked to think that it was because of me.  
''And did you dance again?'' he asks.  
''No,'' I say flatly.  
''WHY??!!'' he asks me,getting irritated by my short replies.I sighed,

_Ugh_ , this is getting annoying by every second.I don't know how to say,explain anything.No one bothered asking me.All I know or feel is only for me to know and feel.

  
''Because,'' I mutter ,slowly as if explaining a toddler.'' ...I like it.'' I end up saying lamely. (A/N excuse me I know Andrew Minyard will NEVER be lame.)

I can't explain it any better but but I like the _wait_.I like my chest clenching when I think about him,I like remembering his touch,I like seeing his impatient eyes every time he is on the dance floor.I am enjoying the sweet ache,until my resolve breaks itself at his sight and I cant take it anymore.Till then,let me have my fun.

_Wow.I can see the word 'Self destructive' floating in the air._

''I am waiting,Aaron.I like the anticipation.'' I try explaining him as much as I can without sounding like a bizarre version of an angsty hero of a cheap fan fiction.(A/N please imagine Andrew Minyard knowing what a fan fiction is.)

  
Thankfully,he gives up,satisfied by my answer and starts talking about what he should do next time he sees Katelyn,but my attention is already drifting away. _Footsteps._ Normally there isn't anything suspicious about them,but not these.

  
They are too silent and light .That's what is weird about them and is ringing alarm bells in my mind.

  
''Aaron,I'll call you later,okay.'' I mutter hurriedly and hanging up before I can hear his answer.

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos this shit.:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin edited this chapter two times and it got deleted.And I don't even know what I wrote the first time,so apologies.

I am standing in the back alley of S&T.It's always dark,except one flickering light bulb on the wall opposite to me.My guards are up,knife in my hand.The shadow approaches me,so silent that I didn't hear it step out in the alley.No one comes here,except me and Roland sometimes.

  
And I know Roland is not that silent.As the shadow reaches me,I am already lunging forward with my knife held firmly in my hand.I thought I had left the habit of being surprised in a fight when I was young but I must say I did not expect my opponent to move so fast.Nevertheless,years spent sparring with Renee do make you ready for anything.

  
He moved towards the wall,stupid move if you ask me.Because now I have him against the wall,my body weight keeping him locked.I have my elbow against his throat and my knife digging left side of his gut.

  
I push his head towards the light and notice two things at once.

  
First,I have a knife digging sharp against the nape of my neck (not a stupid move if you spend that time pulling out a knife).And secondly,I have the blue eyed,scarred face in front of me.It's the same boy I danced with that night.

  
As the adrenaline quiets down my veins,a new kind of thrill sets in.

 _Okay_.

  
So this boy is silent as night.Is fast.Has the same seriousness on his face right now that comes with holding a weapon.

  
_Interesting._

  
His face relaxes and changes into a smile.Although,the knife stays intact.(not stupid at all then.)

  
''Hello,'' he says in a slight British accent.Calmness rivaling that of a sleeping bear.

  
''Hey.'' I mutter back.To a passerby we might look like lovers.Embracing each other,pressed tight against the wall ,whispering in low voice.Only if they looked closely,knives pressed threateningly,eyes assessing and smiles challenging.

  
We keep looking at each other for a while until I ask,  
''What's your name?''

  
The boy answers after a pause,''Neil.''  
I look at him and click my tongue,''Ding Ding! wrong answer try again.''

  
That asshole- _Neil_ -is shocked only for a moment and then he is laughing.(It's not pretty at all.) *lies*

  
''Okay,how about first you tell me your last name,Andrew?'' he asks mockingly,raising one eyebrow.

  
_Okay.A truth for a truth,I guess._

  
''It's a long list.'' I answer.

  
''Good,I can wait for you.'' that asshole has guts to reply.

  
_'Will you? Really?' I think_.

  
''Well,it's Minyard these days.Before that Dickens,Richards,Wilson,Forbes,Spears,'' I take a breath at last one,keeping unwanted thoughts away.After mentioning a long list( thanks to my eidetic memory),I end with ''... and Doe.''

  
His face calm throughout it all,no sneering,no nothing.Just an annoying understanding in his eyes.He nods and hesitantly answers.''It was Nathaniel when I was born,''  
He swallows.

He said Nathaniel like I said Spears.''And then it was Alex,Chris,Stefan...''

  
The list continued until he had mentioned 21 names in total.At some point,I realized I should move away from him.Given we are chatting here,telling truths like small talk.The truths that seem like we wouldn't share with anyone.It's been so long since I have actually consensually wanted to share something about me.It's hard when you have shit load of drama for life,but its comforting to know he has his bags full too.

  
He ends I look at him,slowly removing my elbow,easy my stance.But not moving my knife away.

  
He is so calm,but there is a panic flickering inside his eyes.The moment when you want to stay stoic in front of a storm. _Defiant_.

Where you tell something about you but are afraid of how human mind will interpret it.

  
''But you can call me Neil,Neil Josten.''

  
I wonder if anyone else has ever had such an elaborate and tiring conversation about names.But now I want to know more about him.And it's so rare that I want something.

I want to ask him about his scarred face,what stories to they have to tell.I want to ask him about his British accent. I want to ask him why not Nathaniel? Or why Neil?

But I know it's for another time,I cherish that thought.

''Andrew Minyard.'' Brother of Aaron Minyard.The only thing that I value now.  
He nods,his posture easing as he realizes that yes I understand.

Then he shifts a little.We both notice our compromising position at the same time.Me,for the sixth time now during our conversation.

''Truce?'' he asks ,his devilish smile back onto his face.

  
I look at him longer,the danger was gone the moment I noticed it was him.Despite a knife pressed closer to my jugular.

''Your are not dangerous,Andrew.'' he says as he removes the knife.

Apparently he thinks the same.I look at him a little longer,before pulling away and standing on the opposite side of the alley.We both take some time putting our knives away.

  
I look around before I realize that I dropped my cigarette earlier.Shit.A waste.

  
I toss it around with my foot and take out another one.I put it in my mouth and flick the lighter on as I look at Neil-who is smiling like an idiot- and reply,  
''You might be the only one who thinks that.'' Or maybe he is equally dangerous to not find me threatening.

  
If we ever fought,it would be a different kind chaos than our dance.Fuck,I am talking to the boy that I danced with.

  
''Have they ever seen you dance then?'' he says as we were both thinking about the same thing.Our dance.

  
I scoff,and take a drag again of my cigarette.

_Hmm is it me or cigarette is tasting sweeter somehow?_

  
''Have they seen _you_ dance?'' I throw the question back at him.Leaning against the wall,I look at his lithe form,arched neck,sharp eyes.The dim light making him ominous or alluring.Maybe both.

  
''It's lethal.'' I mutter.I can feel the shift in the air.I am not lying,he dances like a threat wrapped in temptation.Him dancing is a perfect distraction.Haven for an escapist.

  
We,realists,hate poetry.We,addicts,hate pipe dreams.

  
He laughs but it ends soon as his phone starts ringing.Not fucking again.  
I am starting to hate this sound.  
I concentrate on my cigarette before I do something stupid.Like breaking his phone.

  
He pulls it out,presses a button.Scowling all the time.

  
My curiosity gets the best of me,and I end up asking,''Are you really a Cinderella?''

  
Curse you,Aaron.It's not even funny when you say it out loud.

  
But thank fully he looks at me in surprise,but that idiot ends up laughing,harder than I expected.I don't know if he is laughing at me anymore or the joke,its not like I care,anyways.

  
''Yeah,yeah something like that.'' He smiles like he is having the time of his life.

  
I taste smoke in mouth,why is it so disgusting.Stupid cigarette,stupid smile,stupid Cinderella jokes.

  
''Well,I guess I'll ask you about that next time.'' I say it,silently hoping he picks on what I am really asking.He looks at me for a moment,before he starts moving towards me.I also standing straighter a little,without making it obvious.

  
He doesn't talk until he is inches away,''How about you dance with me next time?'' he whispers. _A prayer_.

  
_Is he hoping to be heard?_

  
There is no God here,only me.So I answer by pulling him closer by his neck,opening his mouth by my fingers.

  
Closer,slowly.Inches apart.His breath sweet on my lips now.

  
Until I am exhaling the smoke in his mouth.Careful,tempting.

  
And that asshole has guts to breathe it in and smile after that.

  
_Looks like he was heard._

  
We are inches apart.And he is breathing my smoke in.Rapid and cheerful.

  
****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short and awkward.It's just I really wanted a chapter between them dancing again.I have no idea where I am gonna take this story.I want to end it,but there is stuff left to be cleared.So yeah.  
> And I wanted Andrew making a drink for Neil.

This time he is just bored and sitting on the bar stool.Drinking his sprite,playing with straw or looking around.It's like he has made a pact,that he won't dance until he has what he is looking for.And me?  
Well my resolve is breaking.I tried dancing with Renee I can't get it out with her.I am thinking choreographies with his steps matching mine,his body warmth leading me in.His arms,his freaking face.It's annoying and tiring.So...

  
I'll give into him.It's shitty and boring but I'll be predictable once.

  
I move towards the bar,Roland looks my way,eyebrows raised.I roll my eyes in reply.And move into the bar,and where Neil is sitting.Roland is keeping track of my movements,I swear if he tried making any of this funny later.I'll kill him.

  
''So what can I get you?'' I stop in front of Neil and ask.

  
''Nothing.I don't drin-,'' He starts,sullenly before he actually looks up and sees me.His eyebrows knit in confusion but he smiles like thousand stars in supernova.  
Relief.

_I have missed his smiles._

  
''Áre you sure?'' I ask again,trying not to be as pathetic as this attempt makes me.It would be waste that I came here all he way,make an entry and....He doesn't drink.

  
''It could be non alcoholic.''I offer.So.. he doesn't drink with strangers.

_Well I wonder what it will take for him to drink with me.In future._

  
He looks more confused now.His eyes are begging for something else.He wants no drinks ,he knows what he wants from me.I don't why I am being reluctant,given I want same thing.

  
I move closer to him leaning on the bar.Stretching my arms,he seems startled but stays put.Roland is gonna kill me for this little show.

  
''C'mon let me.It will be good.'' I say it casually but my voice is strained and deep.

Shit it seems like I am suggested something entirely other than making him a drink.

  
I want to urge him,placate him.

_'Its okay.' I wanna say,'Some fizz in your drink,Blush on you cheek,pupils dilated,shiver down your spine.That's all I want.Let me.I want your body at ease.No restless energy.Relax.'_

  
He nods and I have no excuse for being that close to him.So I move away,and start making his drink.

  
He swallows,looks every where else until he is looking back at me.I avoid him,concentrating on the drink.

  
_Staring_.

  
I want to say,but I wonder if he'll stop if I point it out.

  
I make it,'Strawberry paradise'.Cliched drink,but the one I never make,especially for someone.

  
Its sprite,some lemon,orange and strawberry flavour.

  
''Here,'' I say as I push it towards him.He looks at the drink,silently mutters a thank you.

  
Why is he so quiet today,and flustered? It's annoying.

  
He takes a sip,rolls the drink on his tongue until he is swallowing it.My eyes follow the drink from his lips to his hands,to the movement of his Adam's apple.

  
''Í like it,Thank you.'' he says smiling now.Finally the life is back in this boy.  
I nod,satisfactorily.

  
''So are you a bartender here?'' he asks,taking a sip.

  
He is wearing black shirt today,hair messy like always.Covering his eyes when he looks down.Finger long and scarred.Every part of him visible is scarred.

  
''I was.'' I reply shrugging.

_Why so many scars? Are any of them new? What is underneath that shirt.? More scars?_

  
He knits his eyebrows,asking me to elaborate.He waits,then takes a sip.

  
I should think more but I don't as I blurt out,''I own this place.''

  
Until he is spitting the drink in his hand.  
Okay that is kinda dramatic.He is coughing violently now.Hitting his chest,eyes watering.  
 _Idiot._

  
I move out of the bar.And walk where he is sitting until I am right behind him.He turns my way,I pat his back.Rubbing my hand in slow circles.

''Breathe,idiot.'' I say in a stern voice.

  
I am concentrating on making him breathe or otherwise I would've killed the man who pushed me forward.

Bunch of assholes.What kind of people can't walk properly?

Oh wait. Drunks.

  
The push actually landed me right in front him,touching.My arms bracketing him against the bar.

I look in his eyes,wondering why there is no urgency in me to move way quickly.No panic.No disgust.

When did I become so comfortable being this close to someone?

  
''You okay,now?'' I ask.

  
He looks lost before I ask again.

''Yeah.yeah.'' He says,his eyes darting every where other than me.

Okay this has happened twice now.  
''C'mon then.''

  
''What?'' he says finally looking at me.

_Is he deaf?Why are his cheeks red?_

  
Maybe he is feeling hot.I move away to give him some space.

  
Raise my hand,he looks at it and then me.

  
''I promised you a dance,didn't I?''  
He looks happy at that and nods vehemently.Dramatic pretty idiot.That's what he is.

  
Then he slides his hand in mine.And I can't help but stare.I circle my fingers around his,and feel the heat of his palm.  
 _Who knew holding hands could be this alarming?_

  
I look back in his eyes,and he stares back.He smiles wider and I think I smile in reply too.  
The same exhilaration.The same want.

We are inches apart again.And I can't wait to pull him closer.

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THiS IS SO NOT ANDREW.FORGIVE ME.HE'LL BE BETTER IN THE NeXT CHAP.  
> ANd...  
> The reason Neil is all flustered is because he is horribly attracted to Andrew and he does not know what to do with it.with Andrew continuously leaning in,his muscles ripped,saying thins in sexy voice and all  
>  Tell me if you hate it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay..i know its different and all.Curse me..but this is the only way i can write.Please love it like i love it.I'll try making other chapters clearer..

                                                             '' Then you come near. “Do not . . .” I say,  
                                                                                          and “Do not . . . ,” you answer.  
                                                                                                            Don’t ask why this delights me. ''  
                                                                                                                                                           -Rumi

It's been hours,ages since we starting following the beat.I can feel my feet in air,I am beating the drum,I blowing in the flute.My fingers are pressing piano keys on his skin.Skim,caress,smile and repeat.And he sings along.

  
We laugh,we laughed all night.We jumped,he held me all night.We were better than people high on drugs.We were happier than songs.Pure joy.

  
Infinity meeting nothingness.Us floating in between.

  
We are souls,essence of our being,bodies a lie,clothes left in our apartments. Let us sing.Let us dance.Let us be.

  
Do people feel that.Do people only hear their partners heartbeat when they dance together.Their sweat glistening red,yellow,bright, low with the lights above.It's noon or after midnight,all I know is, his eyes were blue.

_''When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.''_

The song plays in the back ground,I press closer to him.He smiles, and lets me.We are both tired,breath labored .There is fever in his eyes and he is pulling me in.

I go where he calls.My hands on his chest,his in my hair.Easier for me to push away,easier for him to pull me in.A complete catastrophe living in.  
Our feet are the caterpillars metamorphosing , woven together,to come out with wings.He keeps going for my hand,I don't know why.(I know why I let him though.)

  
_''In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_  
_(Let's pick up and go)''_

  
He was saying something but I was only watching his lips move.The lick between the teeth to the smile stealing his words.God fucking hell.

  
My hands on his hips,in sync with mine.Follow me this once,I'll let you be mine.

He goes along happily,hands moving down.From my neck to my shoulders to my arms.Resting,only to move again.

We have slowed down,only to fasten up.I twirl him,he laughs.I dip him,he challenges to touch the sky.What the hell is even this?

  
'' _Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.''_

  
This _thing_ got too serious to early with this boy.I have shared secrets between choruses.Talked about foster homes and abuse along with Paso Doble.He ran from France to Germany and stayed in Britain,while the mood shifted from forte to maestoso.

A battle of limbs,caging anger in.I traced iron scar from above the shirt,I wonder if they sell some elixir down the road.I wonder all their supplies come from moment like these.

  
The epiphany hits me like a boulder,shattering further into sand,clay and formaldehyde.I should be scared,but why.There is earthquake in my heart,they might name it 'excessive enthusiasm'.But I call it real,because this is the only moment I don't feel the bracelet of time around my wrist.

  
I fear he will disappear,but thankfully he 'forgot' his phone home.I want to take him home.

  
' _'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys''_

  
My fingertips touching his lips,my hips begging his kiss. _Will he let me?_

  
He lets me pull him in,closer or further than before.

  
I ache for bodies writhing in silk sheets,he has no objection. _Why no objection?_

  
Until he mutters,''Only if we won't let it mean something.''

  
I pull away.Maybe another time.Because I don't know how to make a nothing out of this.

It makes him smile,the answer he wanted perhaps.So we'll stay in each others arms,unless we are ready to tear our predictable apart.Because we know, nothing will remain the same if I dare touch him.

  
_''Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?''_

  
Lover in disguise,truth told through the bloodied teeth.We will hang on,until the night end.

He says he has never met anyone he wanted to kiss.

  
_''I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet''_

I want to make some promises.And I want to keep every single one of them.So hold on,pretty boy.Hold on.Tighter like me.

  
I'll dance with him,until I am allowed to take my turn with his body.I'll start from his lips to his neck.I want him moving slower,moaning louder.His hands in my hair,as I go down on him.

  
Till then,we'll just dance.Imagining,the worst and best possible scenarios.We'll..

_''Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat''_

  
  
We were less than inches apart.I only moved away with the hope of closing the distance.Once and for all.

  
****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song mentioned is  
> "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by P!atd..as if anyone doesn't know.


	7. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the details that Andreil went over during their dance and others just how things are in this AU..Characters won't make an appearance ,they are just mentioned or explained.

So Neil ran away with his mother after Butcher being an asshole of a father.They ran to many places until his father was jailed.They started staying in England after that.Until his mother sneaked out to testify for his father,which ended in his father dying.And mother being killed by Butcher's men.Neil after a while came to America to pursue his love for dance.He found Kevin and is under his patronage now.

  
Andrew grew up in foster homes and abuse.He was not raped in this AU.He was molested by Drake though.Which ended him meeting Aaron and going to juvie.

  
Aaron's mother died when he was seven,so his Aunt raised him (yeah Nicky's mother)(Bitch)  
But as Aaron was straight and mostly stayed at a Hostel,they raised him nicely.Now he is studying in a bitch ass university to become a doctor.

  
Now.  
Wymack has a company (or a dance school) where he teaches children with passion for dancing.Andrew and Renee bought a studio in the building.In the mornings,Renee teaches there,while in the evening Andrew uses it.He only teaches very rarely.Or almost never.

  
Kevin left Ravens( they were the famous companies managing famous dancers.They did shows like Live to Dance or America's got talent.)(I don't live in america so never seen them. I don't know about them just saw Just dance and thought whatever is American verison of that.)

  
Riko and Kevin used to be famous even judge shows like these.Until Riko was a shit.Kevin came to Wymack and started his own school,separately.  
**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this will not be written,because the story is about Andreil.But I thought you guys will get whats happening whenever I mention them.  
> And secondly,thank you for the comments ( or Kudos or just reading this).I just went where chapter 6 took me.It was not supposed to be like that.But I liked it.  
> I don't know how to end this story,because it wasn't supposed to be long.  
> Just a few more chapters.I am thinking about writing a new fic.Tell me what you all thing.  
> Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of plans.I had more of the story,but I wanted to end it while it's good.So next chapter will be epilogue

''Stop,'' Andrew shouts,''You asshole,I'll kill you if you make me run anymore.''

  
I laugh which is a struggle as I am running after Neil,apparently he has energy after dancing 3 hours straight.The sky is prussian blue.The morning is hiding,waiting ,seeing how many people hold their breaths in for it.

And I decided to drop this idiot home on foot despite having a car, because I wanted to spend some time more with him.

The night was too beautiful to let it set in.The company was too young to let it get old.The boy was too pretty to let him go.

  
''Neil,'' I shout again. _Boy can he run._

  
Then I think why should I let my body exercise when my brain makes up for that in intelligence.So I take a turn in an alley,and then a few more turns,left right left left, which will leave me two blocks ahead.

  
When I reach far enough,I hide and wait for him.In a second he is here,running and the most beautiful smile on his face.Free.

He told me,'Running is the closest he can get to flying.'  
And is he flying high.

  
A get my gearings back. _Damn I am so gone for him._

  
And watch him as he waits,only slightly out of breath.

_Lean and hot muscled idiot_.

He looks back,knits his eyebrows. _Ha,now you are thinking that I am not following you._

  
He looks around wondering where I am,and his shoulders fall a bit.As if realizing maybe I didn't follow him.Idiot.  
I would ask him to run as far away he can,only to let him know I'll always follow him,if he wants me to.(And probably on a car.)

  
I sneak out to stand a few steps behind him.He is still walking backwards slowly.' _Stop searching, I am here_.'

  
''Neil,'' I say in the softest tone I know.  
He turns back quickly,and I step forward,to wrap my arms around him.He looks startled but then relaxes and smiles.

  
''I got you,runner boy.'' I say,mocking but also doing a poor job of keeping my smile in.  
He laughs that child like laugh of his and then mutters with serious eyes, ''Yeah, yeah you did.'' Which makes my heart get a little bigger in my chest.

  
_Fuck him_.

  
He wraps his arms around my neck,and bends his head until its resting in the crook of neck.And after three terrible(amazing) seconds,I realize we are hugging.

  
I am hugging this gorgeous (equally messed up) boy in the middle of the road,because I decided to drop him home in the early hours of the morning after dancing with him the whole night.This is crazy.

  
But I only hug him tighter and relax further against his body.'I wish I could stay here forever.' I think as I look at the sun rising behind 

the blue clouds.

  
_When did I start wishing while looking at the first light of dawn?_

   
After few listening to a few birds tweet,he moves away.Not looking me in the eyes,he starts walking.I would mind this dismissive behaviour, if I could not also feel the same fear running in my veins too.

   
This got too big to let go easily or move away unscathed.Unaffected.  
So I only take a step forward.

  
I pull my phone out of my pocket and ask him,''So what's your number?'' 

  
He left his phone home due to his regular early alarms, which his friend set to let Neil sleep early.That friend sounded like an obnoxious asshole.  
He looks confused but starts reciting his number.

  
''I should probably thank Kevin for making me learn it.Comes handy after all.'' he mutters.

  
While I save his number and type him a message and send him.

''Whose Kevin?''

  
''Oh,Kevin Day.'' he says as if he is surprised I wouldn't already know.

  
Okay now I know that his friend _IS_ an obnoxious asshole.

  
He tells me about Kevin and I tell him how I hated his guts when he came to hire me as a teacher at his school or a partner if I indulged him.I didn't.

Neil laughs at that and ''Yeah well he is the reason I found you.''  
This makes me pause.''What?''

  
He blushes a little but then explains,how he was watching dance videos once and came upon Renee's channel and watched our dance.

  
''You were so freaking effortless.You danced like someone thinks.It was not an art for you or an escape.It was the language you spoke in.So versatile.You made it seem so easy but when I tried one of your solo dances,I could not do it.It was intricate,you danced with the beat.And the highs and lows where so graceful...'' he sighs at the end of his rambling.

  
I blushed a little more with every word.God,no idiot has ever dared talk like that about my dancing,with stupid starry look in their eyes.I would have walked away if it was anyone else.

  
''And one day,Kevin caught me dancing on your choreography and recognized you in the video.He told me he met you in this club ,S&T,where you were almost always present.And I started visiting it ,and fell in the love with the place.''

  
Now it's his turn to blush,''I know I sound like a creep,but oh well,I met you in the end.So it's a win.'' He smiles bright at me now.I suddenly have urge to look at the ground but I don't.

  
We walk in silence for some time and then ,''Just here,'' he mutters,pointing towards a dingy building ''There is my apartment.''

  
I keep my comments to myself about the building which looks more like colonial toilet.

  
''So....I texted you the address to my studio,well ours-my and Renee's..'' he raises his eyebrows at that.Shit.

  
''In case you wanted to come by,You know we could dance together,or something .If you want.''I know I am rambling but fuck.I just don't want him to say no.

  
Well he embarrassed earlier too so,we are equal now. _A balance._

  
He looks at me,astonished.Until his face breaks into a dreamy smile,''Yes.Yeah sure.'' He keeps smiling.''Great.'' he mumbles again like a crazy too.

Which makes me laugh.Idiot.

  
''Good.Come after 4,Renee uses it before that.''

  
''Okay,I'll be there.''

  
''Yeah be there.''

  
I pull him closer by the neck before he says anything else and kiss him slowly on his red cheek.''Goodbye,Neil Josten.Don't make me wait for you.''

  
He holds me by my neck,repeats the gesture,''Well not for long at least.'' he says cheekily,as his laughter rises up in the sky like a helium filled balloon.

 

  
We were inches apart.I closed the distance to kiss him goodbye.Only for now though.

We were inches apart.And he kissed me back, whispering goodbye.Not for long though.

  
****


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has this kinda vibe
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFEqe9hCTBc
> 
> Last chapter. Thank you if you liked this fic even one bit.

'' _You were dancing in your tube socks''_

  
I don't how did we get here,him sleeping next to me.Or eating dinner with me,having cigarettes on the roof of my studio.Or me waking up to you dancing in our living room on some song in radio.

  
_''Flashin' those eyes like highway signs_.''

  
Going on impromptu rides with me to unknown parts.Getting lost in the music,the adrenaline .Hiding behind the trees as we share secrets.Holding street lights in our hands and making bad jokes.I never needed booze when I was with you.

  
_''Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder_.''

  
I think about it all as we sit on the roof.With your head on my shoulder,as I watch smoke fly away hoping it would take what I am trying so hard not feel away with it.

  
The sky is turning pink,orange and yellow.The perfect marmalade dream.The sunset behind all the happily ever afters.

  
Aaron even joked about inviting him and Katelyn to our wedding.And I looked at Neil,phone against my ear,and only smiled softly.As he smiles back,something completes in me.

  
_''Just wanna feel your lips against my skin.''_

  
For someone like me,hating touch as I grew up.You make me so restless.I want your hand in mine.I want my arms around you.I always want to dance with you.

I always held my 'wants' closer,hiding them inside my hand clutched to my chest.But now a days I am throwing it away at every glance you throw my way.My fingers spread on their own and they gain wings from cheap costume shop across our home.

  
You,as if reading my mind,hold my hand.Pressing a soft kiss against my wrist,and I am coming undone.

  
_''Bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life._  
_You told me this is right where it begins.'_ '

  
I still remember the first time we danced together,or the second time.

Dancing was always about who was I ready to let that close to me.And I choose you,again and again.

  
I knew it the moment I touched you,I knew where it would go.The music was too addictive to not hold us spellbound.

  
You wrap your fingers around my wrist stand up,and pull me with you.I go along,not wanting to resist and concentrating only not spitting ,what I am feeling,out.

 

_''And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me.''_

  
You smile mysteriously,digging your fingers in your pocket.Only to play a song on your phone.

  
Taking my hands and wrapping them around your waist.That's it say no more.I'll always know when to hold on.

  
Your name always stirs fear in me, along with every other catastrophic feelings.I knew better than to want something so bad.To want to hold on so bad.Too not wanting to let go.

  
_''I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go.''_

  
I move your hips,you move your arms.I lead you.You twirl and move against me.Your chest against my chest.

Slow and easy like a bedtime story told too many times.Stored in memory,free to slip from the tongue.

  
We are the late October wind.Blowing drunk and close to your skin.

  
This thing with you has gotten so scary that we are talking without speaking.Our friends keep eyeing us wondering what we are saying.

We sit so close,talk low in each others ears.Our conversations punctuated by your laughter.Or your hand holding mine.Or my fingers in your hair.

Light touches,private thoughts.Like a love letter.Or a smeared lipstick stain.They can see it on us.They look tot close and wonder.

  
_''Cause we're somethin' they can't see.''_

  
My feet finding space between yours.I move them around,complicated and difficult.(like me)

And it pleases me when you match them with swift adoration.

I am indifferent,you are careful.I move your shoulders, my fingers moving down your shoulder.Your lips against my neck.

  
_Why do we always have dance like this? Like we are losing all and gaining each other?_  
Vulnerability under spot light?

  
_''Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._  
_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing.''_

  
Your eyes so soft,your movements so calm.I take your hand in mine and kissing it as I circle our joint fngers above your head.Your back against my chest.Your smile pressed against my skin.I sigh and admit.

  
_''I'm sorry, but I fell in love .''_

  
I apologize a hundred times.I am ready to be on my knees.As I hold you close,my arms around your scarred torso.

My breaths heavy on your shoulder.I am shaking.I'm sorry but..

 

''I didn't mean to fall in love.''

  
My cheek against yours,as I press languid kisses down your neck.My hand still holding your fingers tight.I didn't mean it.But as I move around with your body like this,I think I might have manipulated fate to have you next to me.

  
I might have accidentally made a wish,offered something precious,Cuz this... _this feels like I am being heard._

  
When I stop moving,too weak to pretend.I can't pretend that I am not in fucking love with him.

I can try a million times but one look at me when I am looking at him,leaves me bare.

  
He turns around,looking at me intently.His blue eyes lit aflame by the sunset.He is so so beautiful.

  
He raises his hands and cups my cheeks,I drop my hands to his hips.

  
I look at the ground,I am ashamed.I am scared that he might know.

  
He puts his finger under my chin,making me look at him.His eyes look raw.

  
I see the same fear,intensity,possessiveness and _love_  reflected in his eyes.

  
_''You're looking like you fell in love.''_

  
He moves closer,pressing his lips on my cheeks.Then on his toes to kiss my forehead.Then my other cheek.His fingers soft on my jaw.

Our breaths fast and laboured.And I surge forward and capture his lips in mine.I hold still for a moment and then let go.

  
I look at him , his eyes closed scowling,until he opens them.His long eyelashes curtaining the blue underneath.

  
I look at his lips as if asking _'Yes or no?'_  
He looks at my lips as if saying _'Don't you know Andrew.It's always yes with you.'_

  
This time it's him whose closing the distance.My arms wrap around him protectively.His fingers knotted in my hair.We are hungry,we are slow.We are dying.We are being born.

  
My hands move across his back,His lips move towards my neck.Idiot.

  
He moves back to chuckle,until I shush him with my lips.He moans and gives in.  
We are no more inches apart.And I decide I like it better.

  
_***_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Is there somewhere?' by Halsey.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please.:)


End file.
